I Hate Calamari
by DemonWitch
Summary: Written for greenfiend03's contest. Wrote it in about a day. So it's not the best. : But I had fun writing it. Derek needs money, Casey needs money. Edwin has to make a new sandwich....and what's with the freezer?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

**Wrote this for greenfiend03 fanfic contest. It was all written in a day. So it's not very good. Lol**

* * *

"You want to open a what?" 

Derek rubbed his hands together as his eyes lit up with excitement.

"A Calamari Stand."

Nora and George exchanged glances then Nora spoke up,

"Well uh Derek….what….why?"

"It was Michael's idea."

"Michael from your hockey team?" George asked.

Derek nodded eagerly, "Yeah. He's been talking about it for weeks. And with my raise at work I can-"

He was cut off by the doorbell sounding through the house. Scowling that he had been interrupted. Derek turned on his heels and strolled for the door.

George and Nora immediately went back to their paperwork they had been looking over when Derek had interrupted them.

Throwing the door open, Derek's scowl deepened when he saw Noel standing there.

"What?"

Noel looked from side to side as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder , "Uhh…is Casey here?"

"No."

Derek shut the door firmly in his face before turning back to his parents, "Now, where were we?"

Before George or Nora could reprimand Derek for his rudeness, Casey came thundering down the stairs, her face twisted in anger.

"De-rek! What is wrong with you?"

Derek merely shrugged and Casey pushed past him with a groan, "You are such insensitive, primitive, egotistical- Noel! I am so sorry!"

Derek rolled his eyes as Casey ushered Noel in the house, spouting apologies.

"Mom, George. You remember Noel? He was in the play with me a few years ago."

George nodded and Nora smiled warmly, "It's nice to see you again Noel."

Noel lifted his hand hesitantly, "Hey"

"What are you two up to?"

"Well" Casey started with a smile, "There's a poetry reading coming up this weekend, so Noel and I are going to work on some pieces together."

Noel kept throwing Derek strange looks, as if expecting him to attack him any minute. Derek just smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

Casey grabbed Noel's arm and started pulling him up the stairs, "We're got a lot of work to do, so we should get started on it."

Noel slightly stumbled after her, "Uhh yeah."

"Door open!" Nora called after her.

Casey stopped so fast that Noel nearly ran into her.

"Mom! Just because that creature" she narrowed her eyes at Derek, "Doesn't know how to keep his hands to his self, doesn't mean Noel doesn't."

Derek chuckled slightly at the memory.

6 months ago, he and Sally had been on his bed, and things were getting pretty intense….until Marti walking in on them and started screaming murder.

George shot Derek a look before backing his wife up, "Sorry Casey. Rules are rules. No closed doors."

Casey sighed, "Fine. Come on Noel."

As soon as the two disappeared up the stairs, Derek spun on his heels, "Okay. Now can we get back to what I was talking about?"

George and Nora both gave him disapproving looks and his eyes widened, "What?"

"Derek" Nora started, "That was very rude."

Derek waved a hand, "Noel knows me. He's used to it."

Nora and George raised their eyebrows.

"Well. Not used to it. I mean, it's not like a slam a door in his face all the time."

He paused, "Though that's not a bad idea" he muttered.

"Derek!" George cried.

Derek waved his hands around, "Can we get back my Calamari Stand please?"

"Derek, why are you so set on this?" George asked.

"Running my own business? Are you seriously asking me why?"

Nora took a slip of her coffee, "Okay. Wrong question. What have you planned out?"

Derek grinned, "I've already picked the place."

He picked up the folder he had lying on the table, pulled some pictures out and handed them his dad.

"This place?"

"Yep. I mean, I know it needs some work."

"Some work?" George exclaimed, "This looks like a hurricane blasted through it."

Nora examined on the pictures closely, "Didn't this used to be that old burger place a few years ago?"

"Pete's Burgers? Yeah. He's been trying to sell it ever since he went out of business."

"You don't say" George muttered sarcastically.

Derek shoved his hands in his pockets and half shrugged, "I know it doesn't look like much. But I know I can do this. Since I'm only 17, I cann't legally own my business, building and all. So I'll need you two to co-sign for me.

"Un-huh" George nodded slowly.

"And where exactly" Nora handed the pictures back to George and folded her arms on the table, "Do you expect to get the money for this?"

"Yeah. That's where you come in."

George laughed, "Us?"

"Yeah. I just need to loan some money to get the place started. I'll start paying you guys back after the first….month."

Nora chuckled, "Derek, this idea is really out there."

Derek pulled a chair out and sat down, "You guys are always telling me to do something with my life. And I've been trying. My grades are up. I've even stopped bugging Casey as much."

George laughed and Nora raised her eyebrows. Derek rolled his eyes, "That doesn't count. That was directed towards Noel. Not Casey."

"I don't know Derek" Nora said with a sigh.

"Just think! Once this gets going, you guys can say 'Hey, it's because we were great parents. He's got his own business and everything.' And all because we loaned him some money."

George and Nora exchanged glances and Nora tilted her head to the side just slightly and nodded.

Derek licked his lips and tried to keep from smiling. He knew that gesture. It meant, "Find out more."

He could hardly believe his luck. He honestly thought they would shoot his idea down the second they heard it, and now. They were actually considering it.

Crossing his fingers under the table, Derek waited for his father to speak.

"So…hypothetically…" George placed the pictures on the table and picked up his mug, "If we were to help you out with the money. How much as we talking here?"

Derek leaned back in his chair and looked to the ceiling, "Well…there's the building….plus repairs….and…3 carry the 5.…About $600,000."

Nora and George burst out laughing.

Derek half smiled with them and waited till they realized he was serious.

Nora put a hand to her chest, "Oh Derek. You really had us going there."

"Nice one D" George wiped the corners of his eyes, "I really thought you…." he trailed off when he saw his son's face.

"Oh my God. You're serious aren't you?"

Derek nodded shortly.

Nora's jaw dropped and George's eyes rolled up into his head as he promptly passed out.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

* * *

Casey pushed her door open and fell to her bed with a sigh, "Ugh. I cannot believe Derek!"

Noel smiled and took a seat in the computer chair, dropping his backpack beside him.

"Are you really surprised Casey? I mean, this is Derek we're talking about."

Casey sat up with a laugh, "You're right. Don't know why I would expect more."

"Just forget about him."

Casey nodded, "You're right. Let's get to work."

"I wasn't sure exactly which poem you were wanting to work on" Noel said as he brought his backpack up to his lap, "I just brought them all."

Casey scooted closer to the edge of her bed, "Well I was thinking we could work on-"

She was cut off by a loud crash from downstairs.

Noel and Casey looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I know you said things get crazy around here Casey…but is that normal?"

Casey shot off her bed, "No!"

Noel quickly followed behind her, dropping his notebook on the bed as he walked past.

"Mom!" Casey hurried down the stairs, "What happened?"

Nora looked up from where she was kneeling next to an unconscious George.

"Oh my God, is he okay?"

"He'll be fine" Derek came in from the kitchen and handed Nora a small bottle.

"He was just…shocked."

Casey whirled on Derek, "What did you do?"

Derek threw his hands up, "Hey! Why do you always think it was me?"

"Because it usually is."

"That is completely besides the point."

Noel joined Nora on the ground, "Can I help?"

Nora smiled briefly at him, "Thanks Noel. Just hold his head up please."

"Would it kill you for one moment to just stop talking?"

Noel crouched next to George's head and slowly lifted as Nora put the bottle of smelling salt under his nose.

"At least I didn't give my parent a concussion!"

George groaned and opened his eyes, "What happened?"

"You are such a drama queen"

"I am not!"

Noel helped George sit up and looked over his shoulder at Casey and Derek, who were both lost in their argument.

"Are they always like this?" he asked Nora.

Nora rolled her eyes as she led George to the couch, "This is a good day."

"Casey?"

Casey whipped around her face flushed, "What?"

"George is fine. You can stop yelling" Nora said gently.

Casey blushed and went over to the couch, "What happened?"

"Derek dropped a bombshell on us."

"Oh really?"

Casey sat on the back of the couch and crossed her arms, "What now? He finally pass the 1st grade?"

"You finally learn to stop being an uptight priss?"

"You finally learn how to count?"

Noel tilted his head as he watched the two of them. With every heated insult they would move closer to each other till they were nearly brushing noses.

"Klutz."

"Manwhore"

"Princess"

"Lazy ass!"

Derek's eyes darkened, "Well at least I can get a job."

"Derek wants to open his own business" Nora interjected before things got out of hand.

Casey's eyebrows shot up so fast it was amazing they didn't fly off her forehead, "Say what?"

"Derek asked to barrow some money." George said with a dark look towards his son.

"To start his own business."

Casey regarded Derek suspiciously, "How much?"

Nora and George immediately covered their ears.

"About $600,000"

Pause.

"WHAT!"

Nora sighed and leaned over to George, "Let's finish our work downstairs. I have a feeling it's not going to be quite up here for a while."

George nodded, "Agreed" then wince as his head throbbed.

Their parents quickly slipped out as Casey leaped to his feet, "What in God's name are you planning on doing that would cost that much!"

Derek smirked smugly, "A Calamari Stand."

Casey wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Ew!"

"What's the matter princess, don't like slimy things?"

Casey glared, "I'm not sure what surprises me more. The fact you actually know what calamari means…or the fact you came to Mom and George for help."

"I didn't come to this for help." Derek spat the last word out as if it tasted bad.

"I asked them for money."

"Which translates into asking for help."

"It does not!"

"Does so!"

"Casey!"

Casey looked over to see Noel slowly inching towards the door. Noel cautiously raised his hand, "You want to finish our work later?…Or something?"

Casey gave Derek one more heated look over her shoulder before stalking off towards the stairs, "No. We'll do it now!"

Noel started to follow her, but stopped when he saw Derek's eyes were glued to her, until she disappeared up the stairs.

Giving Derek a strange look, which other boy answered with a glare, "What?" Derek snapped.

Noel just shook his head and jogged up the stairs after Casey.

* * *

Casey paced back and forth in her room. It was just not fair. Somehow Derek had convinced their parents to loan him the money for his stupid calamari stand. And now, al most a year later, he was ready to open.

Sitting on her bed, she pulled out her journal and started writing her frustrations down.

Almost an hour later Lizzie stuck her head in the room, "Dinner's ready Casey."

"Be right down" Casey answered without looking up.

Casey heard her knock on Derek's door then open it, "Dinner's ready."

The door close and Lizzie's footsteps faded down the hallway.

Closing her book, Casey stuck it under her pillow and stood up to stretch.

"Casey!" Nora called up the stairs."

Casey quickly exited her room and shut the door behind her. Turning around quickly, she collided with Derek, who had also come out of his room at the same time.

Casey closed her eyes, waiting to hit the ground, but was surprised to feel a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into Derek's dark ones.

Neither spoke for several minutes.

"I get it now" Derek whispered.

"Get what?" Casey asked just as softly.

Instead of answering here, Derek slowly leaned towards her and Casey's breath caught in her throat.

Realizing what was about to happen Casey panicked.

"Derek?"

Something flashed through Derek's eyes as if he realized what he was about to do. Pulling back, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and Casey wrapped her arms around herself nervously.

The air around them was almost choking it was so thick.

"Umm.." Derek finally spoke, licking his lips, "Looks like Klutzilla strikes again."

The way he said it, was so soft and different. Casey couldn't bring herself to be mad at him.

"Yeah…I-I guess so."

Derek suddenly spun and his heels and hurried down the stairs, leaving Casey staring bewildered after him.

What was that?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

* * *

"Hey Lizzie! Wait up!"

Lizzie sighed and turned around, a bored look on her face.

"What do you want Derek?"

Derek grinned and stuck his hands in his pocket, "What are you doing this summer?"

Lizzie narrowed her eyes, "Not working for you"

"Aw Lizzie. Come on. It'll be fun."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and continued down the school hallway, "Somehow I think not."

Derek fell into step next to her, "Good way to earn some money."

"Riiiight. As if that's your only reason."

"Well Spring Break is coming up and-"

"I knew it!"

Lizzie spun back around again, "You're gonna lose some employees aren't you?"

"Maybe"

"Derek it's only for a week."

Derek sighed and his shoulders slouched, "Yeah I know. But I really can't take that kind of hit. Sam's my best guy and he's going to Florida."

Lizzie chuckled at his face, "What about Ralph? Isn't he staying in town?"

"Ralph! Are you insane? I might as well ask Marti to work for me. He wouldn't know his wasabi sauce from his tartar sauce."

Lizzie nodded knowingly, "And Edwin's going to be gone too."

"Agh! Don't remind me."

Lizzie smirked, "Then it looks like you've got a problem."

Derek narrowed his eyes, "You can't do that."

"What?"

"Use my smirk. Against me."

This time Lizzie grinned, "Too bad."

"Lizzie are you sure-"

"Derek" Lizzie held up a hand, "I'm only 15. Isn't it against the law or something?"

Derek shoved his hands in his front pockets, "Well we don't have to tell-"

"Derek!"

Derek winced, "Did you learn that from Casey?"

Lizzie just shook her head and started walking again, "I have soccer practice Derek."

"Well what I am supposed to do!"

"You have one other sister you know!" Lizzie called over her shoulder."

"What?"

"Ask Casey!"

Lizzie laughed as Derek started sputtering, "I will not! I rather go out of business then ask her!"

Lizzie pushed the door open with a laugh and let it swing shut behind her.

Derek ran a hand through his hair then realization hit him and he yelled after Lizzie although she was already gone.

"_Step_-sister!"

* * *

A pair of eyes watched with amusement as Derek let out a groan of frustration then stalked down the hallway muttering to himself.

"I wonder….."

* * *

Casey walked into her room and let her backpack fall to the ground, not really caring where it landed.

Ever since Derek had almost kissed her, she was sure that's what he was going to do, things had become tense. In just 5 months every word, every gesture had turned into something deeper.

And of course she made the mistake of telling Emily about what happened. And of course Emily would not leave it alone. Especially not after her new boyfriend, shared her opinion.

Casey shook her head in confusion.

Emily and Noel. Who saw that coming?

With a groan, Casey threw herself to her bed, and yelled into her pillow, her fingers curled around her blanket. Noel and Emily had been bugging her again, about a certain subject she was certain she made off limits. But did they listen to her?

Nooooooo.

Rolling over she saw the poster laying next to her. She groaned again. And to make matters worse; her favorite band was coming going to be playing only a few towns away and she had no way to get there, or the money to pay for the ticket.

"AGH!"

Letting out a cry of aggravation, Casey took the pillow and hurled it as hard as she could across the room.

"What'd that pillow ever do to you?"

Casey's head snapped up at the sound of Derek's voice.

"What do you want?" she asked coolly.

Derek raised his hands, "Whoa. No need to be so hostile. Just wanted to know if you'd seen Edwin."

Casey narrowed her eyes, "Why are you looking for him?"

"He's leaving today" Derek spoke slowly, as if speaking to a small child, "And I wanted to say goodbye."

"No you didn't"

Derek shrugged, "You're right. But I still need to talk to him. If you see him, let him know I'm looking for him, k?"

Casey crossed her arms over her chest angrily, "I'm not your personal secretary" she snapped.

Derek raised his eyebrows, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you got dumped."

"Shut up Derek."

"Of course that would require you to have actually had a boyfriend."

"Ugh!" Casey jumped off her bed, "Just get out!"

She shoved Derek out the door and slammed it. Leaning her back against the door, she slowly slid down, her thoughts going back to what Emily had said to her earlier.  
**  
"So what's up with you and Derek?"  
**

**Casey looked up in surprise as her best friend sat down across from her with a tray of food.  
**

**"Excuse me?"  
**

**Emily rolled her eyes, "Don't even try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Because I know you know what I'm talking about."  
**

**Casey pressed her lips into a thin line, "Oh. You mean what I've asked you NOT to talk about. Ever again?"  
**

**Emily nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah that."  
**

**Casey let out a very unlady-like grunt and turned back to her book.  
**

**"Casey"  
**

**"No."  
**

**"Casey"  
**

**"Stop"  
**

**"Casey."  
**

**"For the love of God I swear-"  
**

**"So what's up with you and Derek?"  
**

**Casey groaned and let her head drop to the table.  
**

**Emily brightened and smiled as Noel sat down next to her.  
**

**"Still denying?"  
**

**"Yep."  
**

**"Casey"  
**

**Casey held up a finger, "Don't start that again."  
**

**Noel sighed, "Casey I know you don't want to hear this"  
**

**"Then don't say it."  
**

**"Derek likes you."  
**

**Casey practically leaped across the table and slammed her hand over Noel's mouth, "Not so loud!" she hissed.  
**

**"And you like him"  
**

**Casey other hand went over Emily's mouth.  
**

**"You two are so….I just-"  
**

**"Taking hostages now Case?"  
**

**Casey looked up to see Derek, Sam and Ralph standing next to their table.  
**

**Derek smirked, "Or have your control issues moved onto physical restraint?"  
**

**Casey glared and stood up fully, taking her hands with her.  
**

**"What do you want Derek?"  
**

**Derek let his eyes wander down her body slowly before going back to her face. Casey shivered as Derek brought his lips to her ear, "What do you think?"  
**

**Pulling back he winked at her before turning and walking away.  
**

**Casey looked down at Noel and Emily who just smiled.  
**

**"Not. One. Word."**

Casey sighed and let her head fall into her hands.

"What a mess."

* * *

Edwin was just finishing making his sandwich when Derek popped into the kitchen and snatched it out of his hand.

"Hey!"

"What are you up to Ed?" Derek asked with a mouth full of food.

Edwin sighed, "Apparently making another sandwich."

He turned to the refrigerator and started pulling things out again.

"Are you sure you want to leave this week?"

"Uhh…yeah."

"But think of all the fun you could be having-"

"Working for you?"

Derek's narrowed his eyes, "Have you been talking to Lizzie?"

"Why don't you just ask Casey?"

Derek snorted, "Yeah right. You really think I'm going to ask that princess to work for me?"

Edwin shrugged, "Well…the way I look at it. She needs money. You need an employee. It's a win-win."

"I don't do win-win. Wait, what does Casey need money for?"

"Some band she wants to go see."

Derek smirked and took another bite of his sandwich, "You don't say.

* * *

Meanwhile in neighborhood…not so far away.

Ralph groaned, "Do I have to?"

Kendra grinned and nodded, "Yes."

"Why?"

Kendra curled up closer to him, "Because I want you to."

"But-"

Kendra started kissing right behind his ear and Ralph sighed, "Fine...I'll do it..."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

* * *

**One Week Later.**

"This is so disgusting!" Casey exclaimed.

Kenny looked over at her and laughed, "Then why are you here?"

"I need the money"

"Bad enough, you'll shift through squid?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Casey"

Casey looked up to see Ralph beckoning for her.

Grumbling under her breath she got to her feet and walked over to him, "What?"

"Derek wanted you to get something from the freezer."

Casey raised an eyebrow, "Something?"

Ralph shrugged, "I dunno. Just go" he shoved her in the direction of the freezer.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going."

Pulling the door open, she gasped in surprise to see Derek standing in there, a frown on his face.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Hell if I know. One minute I've got Ralph telling me you needed my help in here, the next I'm locked in.

"But-whoa!"

Casey stumbled forward as someone shoved her in and closed the door behind her.

"Oh crap."

* * *

**30 minutes later.**

"I'm not sitting within five feet of you! It's your fault I'm even in here."

"Well I'm sorry your majesty. But unless you want to freeze your ass off. I suggest you get it over here."

"No!"

* * *

**45 minutes later**

"Not one word Derek. Not one word."

"I told you you'd get cold."

"Shut up"

* * *

**1 hours later**

"Remind me to kill Ralph when we get out of here."

"No problem Derek"

* * *

**1 hour, 15 minutes later**

"Derek, how can someone not know we're missing?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because someone pushed us in here?"

"But why?"

"No idea. Excuse me a moment while I go and ask!"

"You as such an ass!'

"And you're a stuck up snob!"

"You make so-"

"I'm going to kiss you."

"Okay"

* * *

**2 hours, 30 minutes later**

"I thought you said kiss. Not…this."

"Didn't hear you complaining."

"Don't rub it in."

"Remind me to thank Ralph when we get out of here."

"No problem Derek"

* * *

**2 hours, 35 minutes later**

The freezer door swung open and Emily could be heard in the background, "You locked them in the freezer?!"

Casey and Derek exchanged glances as Emily, Noel, Ralph and Kendra appeared at the door.

Emily's jaw dropped, "Oh. My. God."

Noel laughed, "I knew it."

Ralph's eyes widened, "Dude!"

Kendra just crossed her arms and smirked, "About damn time."

Casey buried her face in the crook of Derek's neck.

"I hate calamari."

* * *

**A/N: The End. Like I said...written in like...the a day...yeah...lol**


End file.
